Border Family
by ForgottenUmbrella
Summary: The simple lives of Reimu, Yukari and their (very) extended family. Fifty years after Double Dealing Character, Reimu is no longer a human girl. She has decided to become a being with a longer lifespan, so that she may see her children grow while she is with them, and not while she is watching over them from above. This is a very OC heavy fanfic, so I hope it is still enjoyable.
1. Border Between Dream and Reality

In case you have not noticed, the chapter title is a reference to Concealed the Conclusion.

* * *

**Part ****I**

One very eerie night, a girl was born in the Hakurei Shrine.

Several months later, her whole family at that time had the same bad dream. According to them, they all dreamt that they were in a place where there was only darkness, save for a bright light somewhere. When they tried to move towards it, the light simply moved away. They could hear each other's voices, but could not seem to find the voice to respond. The five of them wandered around in the darkness; the girl's parents, their two servants and her ten-year-old sister. They could not see in the darkness, but the light was too blinding to look at. There were eyes everywhere of every colour, but mostly purple and red. A voice came from the darkness, stating that, "My home, you shall not escape. My voice, it shall make you tremble. For this place is none other than the confines of your own mind. Yes, you are trapped, inside the place which you believed you had control over."

Then, they began to scream as purple eyes floated around them, slowly attaching themselves to their bodies. Slowly, they pierced through their skin, giving them pain but not killing them. One by one, they succumbed to the pain and fell, unable to see the light at the end of the tunnel. A young girl not older than five appeared before them, smiling happily as if she could not see the dire situation they were in. Her smile slowly became wider and wider, until it was a grin which you would see on someone who had just killed her enemies, not on a little girl. She turned around and left, but not without a few words.

"This is fun."

Their wonderful dream ended when the girl began crying. Believing it was because she had had the same dream, her mother rushed over and tried to comfort her, but instead was pulled back into the darkness again. The girl's mother collapsed on the ground. The rest of them did not dare to touch me during that period of time; for fear that the same would happen to them. Even without contact, they still were pulled back into the black hole of a world. When mother finally realised the dreams were coming from her little girl, she broke out of her own mind and managed to stop the girl's crying, which allowed everyone else to wake up.

The parents named the child "Hakurei Akumu", born in the Hakurei Shrine with the ability to manipulate dreams. Twenty-five years later, the child only appears to be twelve years old, but is sane enough not to give people nightmares for her own amusement. Twenty five years later, the child's family has a total of nine people.

Twenty five years later, the girl was allowed to speak to you.

You may be wondering how the girl was named, since naming your child "nightmare" is not something most parents would do.

What you have just read is the reason, because the (weird) people in Gensokyo actually think of names for their children AFTER they are born, which is probably how we ended up with names like "Greater Fairy", "Little Devil", "Knowledge" and "Wriggle".

The girl in the story was me, the Border between Dream and Reality. My name is Hakurei Akumu, child of Hakurei Reimu and Yakumo Yukari.

That was the beginning of my life.

**Part**** II**

At the age of four, my mother (one of them), planned to send me to school.

First, you are asking how it is possible that I have two mothers, yet are not their adopted child, nor was I conceived by magic. In fact, you could say that I was conceived by science. With the help of Eirin and Rinnosuke, they were able to create a fertilised egg with the genes of both parents. Although I know much more than that, I would prefer not to talk about it as it completely confuses me sometimes.

Anyway, as she thought about the possibility of schooling in the human village, she remembered that I was half-youkai, and that I would age slower than the average human, which would really ruin my school life. I would either have to look younger than my classmates or stay in the same grade for several years, learning the same things over and over again.

Due to me living with the Hakurei side of my family, I also was rather poor. As a result, I had to make clothes out of scraps that I found and a needle and black thread. These scraps were all my mother's old clothes, which I fashioned into an outfit resembling a patchwork version of my mother's outfit. The necktie is very messily sewn because my skills at sewing are about as much as my mother's wallet. It is a combination of two colours, yellow and blue.

I resemble my Hakurei mother much more than my Yakumo one; the only sign that I am her child are my purple eyes, which do not match with any of the clothes that my Hakurei mother has.

Barely several days after my birth, my Yakumo mother's greater servant, Ran, also had a child. She was named Midori pretty much on the spot, seeing that our elder sister was already named Mizuiro. This was because my Yakumo mother has an obsession with naming her family after colours. This resulted in three children in our family, a pair of non-identical-non-related twins and a sister whom was older by ten years.

Just five years ago, we captured a young-looking youkai lizard running around our house. She was slowly creeping by when Mizuiro suddenly decided to play a round of danmaku and fired at Midori. We were repainting the house at that time, so Midori conveniently threw the bucket of paint she was holding at Mizuiro. Although her aim with danmaku is good, her throwing is not exactly accurate and the paint landed on the lizard, who attempted to hide but failed as she could not change the colour of the paint which had just landed on her.

Completely cornered now, she knew that running away would be of no use so she said, "Hello, people. Please remove the paint from me before it dries and I get stuck in this paint forever."

They ignored her and took, or should I say, _dragged_ her to mother Yakumo, so I followed them. Long story short, they put the little girl (whom is older than me) through a series of tests and eventually made her their shared shikigami. On their own, there was no way they could have bound her, considering that her ability was to change colour and she was older than them combined. However, since she was rather willing to serve our family, it was much easier for them to bind her.

My direct sister decided to follow her mother's naming convention, and named her "Aka" which means "Red" and is the lowest rank in the colour spectrum. Due to our rather strange family, I ended up being the only one whom she was not bound to serve, and resorted to being her friend instead. I found out that her name is actually "Tokage no Henko" which literally means "Change Lizard". With her new name, it became "Tokage no Aka" which gives an even more ridiculous meaning of "Red Lizard". Honestly, who named this kid?

Well, it's her turn now, so you can look forward to hearing her stories!

Thank you for reading!


	2. Not All Youkai Know Danmaku

**Comment response:  
"**fufufufu... Yukari n Reimu's children that can manipulate the Border between Dream and Reality. Cool...  
But still I like Yukari's ability better; manipulate all boundaries. That's just sooo... Almighty"

Mostly because Reimu can do something like "flying over reality". There will not be much shipping in the story, because it focuses more on their whole family and not them. If that's what you thought, then I apologise.

Is it a bad story because of the sheer number of OCs? Also, I am kind of ignoring Ran; her name was not even mentioned in the first two chapters. Sorry to all the Ran fans out there.

This was written one day after the first chapter was posted.

* * *

**Part I**

Before people start asking me to answer the question, I will tell you the answer.

I named myself. So there is your answer.

Although my surname "Tokage" is from my family (it is my family name), I named myself "Henko" because I thought it was cool and fit well with my ability. Since in Gensokyo, children do not exactly inherit their parent's abilities, so I ended up with a different one from the rest. While all my sisters and cousins were experts at climbing trees and catching flies, I ended up with the ability to change colour, albeit not very well at the moment, but with the ability all the same. Of course, I could still do the aforementioned, for they were necessary for survival.

In most families, they would probably have thrown me out for being a... a... what is that word again? Ah, a mutation. However, they did not. This was because chameleon, not lizard, families leave their children to fend for themselves from an extremely young age, normally naming their children before running away. Mine were strange and ran away before naming me, as I was one of the youngest of my clutch.

That was over seventy years ago. If I were your average chameleon, in an average place, I would be dead by now. Even if my family is mostly gone, I am still here. Gensokyo favours those who survive and live long lives, such as me. They become youkai, and many take on a human form, sometimes to lure unsuspecting humans, sometimes simply because it is easier to communicate with other various species.

Generally I enjoy eating small insects, such as flies. Mistress Mizuiro is always glad that the house is pretty much insect-free, thanks to me. Although, the supply in their house is not much, so sometimes I wander into the forest, where food is abundant. Whenever I see the firefly girl walking around, I make sure to hide, either by changing colour or simply hiding. She will kill me if she finds me, that is for sure. I could probably hold her off in a danmaku duel though. Training from the daughters of three of Gensokyo's finest has made me more capable in battles than I thought I could ever be.

You see, non-youkai animals generally do not learn how to shoot danmaku, because their lifespan is so short they probably will never get to use it. After one, I had barely scratched the surface of my training; Theory and knowledge on spellcard rules through talking to Hakurei Reimu and reading Marisa's book was pretty much done. Since danmaku and spellcards are something that people perform, not study, they can only be perfected through doing.

Before I continue talking about my training for the last five years, I shall do some complaining. Feel free to skip this section entirely.

The only thing I dislike about my adopted family is that they named me as if I was the weakest. They had to be joking, right? Nope, because there is no such thing as common sense in Gensokyo. Could they not have given me "yellow"? I suppose not, as that would have made me too close to my mistress' on the rainbow.

When I finish my training, I want to be powerful enough to defeat that crazy girl who walks past our house sometimes, who appears and disappears. Perhaps I shall ask her for some tips. Then I shall be able to duel with my mistress' and friends on an equal level!

Hang on, someone is cutting into the camera. Why, it's the girl I was just talking about!

"Hello, crazy girl who walks by our house sometimes!"

"I'm not crazy, don't associate my mind with Flandre just because I'm her friend. Also, my name is Koishi, little girl. You're all at least twenty years too young to challenge me!"

"That isn't much of a difference, is it?"

"You have a point there. You still need much training, so I'll be happy to help if you ask when I drop by. Not today, since I have to go to my house."

With that, she left.

**Part II**

Right, where was I before I interrupted myself and my interruption was interrupted? (Dang it.) Ah, talking about training. Speaking of that, they tested me to see if I was worthy of becoming their shikigami. It is a little like a boss interviewing their employees before hiring them, except I have never heard of two bosses hiring a girl who is older than them combined! Then again, people do not hire often in Gensokyo, so who am I to speak?

On alternate days, I would have a session with one of my mistress' or their sister. The first thing I was taught how to shoot was kunai danmaku. These are like the trademark of the Yakumo-Hakurei, or Border family. Only Reimu and Chen do not use them. Akumu seems to prefer using anything but kunai unless necessary, saying that they "traumatised her mother about sixty years ago during the endless winter". She seems to like using needles though...

Once I could fire a line of them straight at an opponent (which was for some reason, an apple), they moved on to other thing such as large bullets, small bullets and specialised attacks. Nearly every person in Gensokyo has one, examples being Koishi's roses, Kogasa's umbrellas and Nazrin's diamonds (which apparently resemble the diamonds of a brand in the outside world).

I asked if I could use my extendable tongue (it comes with being a chameleon youkai) in my attacks, to which they said I could as long as it did not make physical contact; I could use it as a distraction, a trap or to shoot, but could not whack people with it. Gensokyo is an interesting place, so I am glad that I survived long enough to become a youkai, one of the few of my species.

Also, whose idea was it to paint the house like a rainbow? It looks nice, but it is really difficult for me to change colour that quickly when walking around the house while practicing. They did catch me while painting the house, so I suppose it could not be helped.

I was only wandering around the house to catch some flies; such a large house is bound to have a few.

In short,  
I am the servant to all but one,  
my home duels without guns.  
Bound to serve those younger than me,  
outranked by a cat,  
with few opportunities to take a nap.  
Guard of the second generation I am,  
into the background I will blend.  
Can you see me?  
Wait, you can?  
That means I have failed again.


End file.
